


Scar

by Lo_Rain



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Other, growing conflict
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_Rain/pseuds/Lo_Rain
Summary: Two young man's story of growing up.原著背景下穆与艾欧里亚的交集、成长与冲突。





	Scar

_**疤痕** _

 

 

**序曲**

 

微风徐徐吹拂，荒野上一片宁静，无尽的湛蓝铺满远方的天空，宛如数千条道路延展开来。

徒留在这片狭小的空间里，穆叹了口气，放下思绪，转回头望向才做好的饭菜。自从来到这片高原之上已经过去多长的岁月了，他没有刻意的去留意，因为即使尝试着去记录流转的时光也并不能做出任何一丝改变。

其实他有些痛恨自己的明智，作为一个人来说，一旦知晓的事情过于深刻，考虑的方面过于复杂，这种被周围所羡慕的资质反而会限制自身的行为，在看透了一切、知晓了无力改变的事情之后就失去了行动本身的能力，这种描述正是他现在完美的写照。

当然，和当年那位金发朋友的看透红尘相比，他也明白自己可能只是选择逃避而已。

想到这里，穆又只是轻微的笑了笑。

想到之前来拜访自己住处的那位青年人，初出茅庐、血气方刚。他恪守与友人的承诺，坚持自己的信念，为此哪怕耗尽性命也在所不惜。穆从这位不远万里的客人身上看见了些许自己已经失去的东西，而那些细碎的旧时记忆也浮出水面。

**（一）**

 

“哈！”

少年的动作虽然还是青涩却已经有着十分扎实的基本功，拳拳都打在了要害上。

“右手的出拳速度还可以，不过你整体的重心还是不稳！”

修罗一边点醒年轻的对练者，一边对他的左腹出击，在对方尝试用双手交叉来抵挡这次攻击的时候，修罗快速扫过他的左腿，这一下子失去了支撑身体的重心，艾欧里亚重重的跌在了地上。

“哼…”你可真是严厉啊，早已站在一旁目睹了训练全过程的迪斯马斯克悠然地来了句评论。

“既然是训练就要当真对待，不然要等到战场再期待着敌人的仁慈吗？”

摩羯座的黑发青年秉承着一贯的认真态度答复了自己同伴的侃调，也如他今后所行进的道路一般笔直无畏。

然后修罗转向艾欧里亚问到：

“没事吧，还能站的起来吗？”

怕是回答慢了一步就完不成交付自己的任务般，少年立马撑起身体来用力的点了点头，但是自己接下来吞吞摸摸的动作又出卖了自己无言的应答。

迪斯马斯克还是在一边观望，看着自己同伴如此执拗的洞察力，不经摆出一副十分无奈的姿势，最终言道：

“修罗，他的左腿跌破了哦”

迪斯马斯克的这句话才让修罗察觉到艾欧里亚左腿膝盖往下的部位已经划过一条长痕，在暗红色痕迹的顶端原本包裹着肌肉的皮肤已经被碎石刮落，近乎惨白的裸露的肉色里几缕血丝清晰可见。

“啊…”一时间意识到自己出手太重的修罗面露难色，突然没理由的陷入了自我指责中，甚是让他忘记了接下来最该做的事情就是给眼前的少年包扎。

倒是在战斗中挂了彩的少年先起身拍了拍身上的灰，摇晃了几下之后努力站了起来并且对修罗说不用介意，反正这点小伤对于圣斗士而言就如同家常便一样，自己先去包扎一下就离开了此地。

“居然被一个小鬼安慰什么的…你还真逊啊、修罗。” 也是没想到自己在无聊之余居然能看到这场好戏的迪斯半捂着嘴半笑出声地拍着同伴的肩膀，然后边走边给这位耿直到有些倔强的友人提点为人该有的圆滑。

 

*  *  *

 

远处，少年的背影有些摇晃，虽然在修罗面前逞着强站起来了，但其实腿上的疼痛并没有减少半分，一开始他还以为自己能至少撑着走回自己的宫殿，结果没到半途就发现痛苦好似刻意纠缠着他般慢慢钻上心间，使得向前再迈出一步都是折磨。他忽然想起来这个训练地点本身就在十二宫之外，要想走回去还要再算上多余的一段上坡路。

怎么偏偏伤到的是腿呢…艾欧里亚开始抱怨其自己的不小心，同时也夹杂着他对自己能力不足的一丝厌恶，作为那个艾欧罗斯的弟弟，自己本应更快的成长起来才是，锻炼自己的体能，磨练自己的心智，成为能独当一面的黄金圣斗士，成为能承受起众人期待的狮子座的继承人，这点自尊和自知即使年幼如他也能明白。

然而很快的，自己的期待以各种意义上最糟糕的方式实现了，想必艾欧里亚在当时怎么也没有想到，靠着他仅剩的自尊和骄傲他还是一路撑了过来，舍弃了孩童时代的天真与欢笑，以封闭自己的内心为动力，将能力提升到众人认可的程度也不过一晃五六年的时间。

只不过现在的他，还未体会到圣域也如世间一样，墙倒众人推，人情本冷漠的的道理；现在的他，只是一位以自己光辉万丈的哥哥为榜样的，无知而幸福的弟弟而已。

哪怕爬也要爬回去，抱着这样的心态艾欧里亚还是不服输的向前迈进，低着头不顾前方，直到猛然间发现那位紫发的孩子已经近在眼前的时候他已经收不住腿了，就这样两个人撞了个满怀。

“你…”虽然克制住自己想要发怒的冲动，穆还是率先开了口，“你在干什么呢！”

“…”短暂的沉默过后艾欧里亚才小声的应道：“对不起，穆。”

看着平时生龙活虎的、似乎走到哪里都散发着太阳一样耀眼光芒般的少年来讲，这样过于沉默的反应也让穆始料未及，出于好心，他不尽弯下腰去询问艾欧里亚，

“你真的没事吗？”

为什么你的回答听起来仿佛失去了神采呢。

剩下的半句怎么也没能问出口，卡在嗓子眼里被吞了下去，也就无法传到到艾欧里亚的耳中。

这是自己的老毛病了，以后在和战友的调侃中穆有时会打趣地描述自己的个性，话语所蕴含的意义在他嘴里似乎永远也说不全道不尽。不过穆很清楚这并不是因为自己的话语组织能力更不上自己的思维，从小敏感过于常人的觉察力，加上某个事件带来近乎永恒的创伤，使得他不愿也不会把话当面挑明。

不过这个时候的穆还没有那么沉稳，当他低头看见艾欧里亚腿上鲜明的伤口时，下一秒的想法就是得快点给眼前的人治疗，于是伸出了手。

伤口处还在向外流淌的血液逐渐变得粘稠，原本的鲜红色褪去鲜度，被逐渐涌上的浓厚黑色所取代，皮下发紫的淤青也向着周围扩散开来，红肿退隐到了皮肤之下，翘起的死皮逐渐干枯脱落；这一切犹如魔法般在艾欧里亚的眼前发生。

好似由死亡转入新生的力量，让人不忍移开双目。

 

*  *  *

 

然后下一秒，视线中又再次染上血红。

惊愕的神情在脸上转瞬即逝，艾欧里亚也顾不得伤口还有没有恢复如初，以最快的速度跳离原地之后，面对眼前的不速之客先是招呼了两拳，可惜毕竟眼前的黑袍人能悄无声息的潜伏到两位战士的身旁，自然有着相应的实力，加之明显又是年长之人，狮子座的少年打出的拳头尽数被接下，不甘心的苦闷在这个时候又攀岩上艾欧里亚的心头，他侧过身去看了眼自己的同伴，穆背后的鲜血滴入紫色的发丝里，在夕阳的照耀下融合出奇异的颜色，深邃的紫眸死死的盯住眼前的男人。

碎石刹那间变为刀刃，以肉眼不可捕捉的速度向黑衣男子袭去，卷起一片风沙草叶。可是就连这样迅疾的一击也难以对男人造成丝毫伤害，不祥的小宇宙在他身边构筑了无从感知的外壳，屏蔽了一切来自外部的伤害。

“嘁！”即使再低声的吟叹在如今的千变万化的战场上也不可能被任何感官遗漏，艾欧里亚很少看见穆如此难堪的脸色，或许是失血之后的正常反应，又或是对眼前敌人严密铠甲的戒备，清灰正一点一点吞噬着穆本来就没多少血色的脸颊。然后在艾欧里亚反应过来之前，锋利如刀的碎石再次随风暴起舞，突兀的轧向视野的左侧。

沉闷的声响从后方传来，未用双眼确认就已经感受到穆小宇宙的震动，但是艾欧里亚怎么也不敢从眼前的男人身上移开视线，他的表现完全不像急于求成的士兵，反而倒在那一层黑暗的庇佑下沉息凝神，像胸有成竹的谋士正在观察自己的敌人，为下一步走的棋子出谋划策。但奇怪的是，艾欧里亚丝毫察觉不出他的气息，他整个人宛如亡灵。不过男子不贸然进攻的决定给了两位少年更多的时间去调整状态。艾欧里亚微微弓起背，不易察觉的将右手举起，配合着轻微的侧身角度，少年做好了下一击的准备。

‘穆，你没事吗！？’

通过小宇宙传递过来的声音中透着显而易懂的焦急，只是短短数十秒的沉寂却好像经历了几季的回转，直到听见穆的应答。

‘我没事，艾欧里亚，你能在下一次的攻击中瞄准他的左肩吗？’

‘…做得到，你有什么计划吗，穆？’

‘我还不确定，不过，用上雷电的力量吧！’

‘好。’

干脆的回答之后，艾欧里亚攥紧了双拳，将身体中所有的力量集中到一点，澄澈的小宇宙使得充斥在耳边的杂音尽数散去，辽阔的天空中涂满了橘黄，却无片点云烟的点缀。

“LIGHTING BOLT！”挥出的右拳以最快的速度打向眼前伫立着的男人，雷电交织着轰鸣，耀眼的光芒圈起无数细线，诞生于自然里最使人畏惧的力量从四面八方压向男人，可黑袍下的面容不曾颤动一分，他如同抛弃恐惧的锡兵，仅仅作为工具站立于此。然后在无数的细线接触到男人之前，它们匪夷所思的转变了方向，宛如平整的镜面反射出无数光芒。

“怎么会让你得逞！” 几乎是同时穆上前一步，两手张开横在了男人的面前，周围的空气迅即无形无态似水汽般凝固聚集，只有睹见那细纹的折射才能明白四壁已是陡然高墙。

“水晶墙，这是能反射任何招式的透明的墙壁，既然自己选择缩在龟壳中自保，那么你也尝尝被鸟兽所啃啄的滋味吧。” 穆愤愤的吐出这些字眼，脸上却不敢有一丝怠慢，要维持这层透明的茧可不是仅靠耍嘴皮子功夫就能成功的事情，好在平日里史昂对他苛刻的训练给了他扎实的基础，此时变为决胜的筹码。

千万道光束由于不规则的反射在封闭的空间内划出无数条长痕，瞬间眼前光影交错，重鸣声刺激着耳膜，分不清虚幻与现实，不过艾欧里亚能感受到他那些拼劲全力打出的拳头确确实实的落到了男人的身上，如千顿的钢铁敲击在石柱之上，这样的重力和压力远远超出血肉之躯能承受的范围。

“这样就结束了！” 穆咬紧牙关，凭借念动力往内部收束着水晶墙，但是事情并没有完全如他所愿。黑衣人的身形从袍子里钻了出来，像挣扎着想要褪去蛹衣的蚕，疯狂的扭动着。不对，那根本不是人类的动作，也没有带着一丝生者的气息，那人只是痛苦的，狂乱的晃动着而已。他手背上的皮肤早就发黑溃烂，身体也是残破不全，脏器被鸟类叼食的七七八八，只有灰黑色的头发长长的拖在脸边，掩盖那恐怕也只剩一张薄皮的面孔。

现在他那残破的身体在重压下扭曲变形，骨头的结合处被压力捣碎，肌肉和脂肪像散开的麻花辫般旋转散落，也不知道他凭借何种力气还维持着站立的形态。

穆咬紧了牙冠，再一次向内收束水晶墙，内部的压力上升到了极限，然后，猛然的，裂口在一侧出现了，突兀的就好像被滔天洪水所冲溃的堤坝，裹挟着巨大的愤怒向前方突进，鲜血、碎肢、石屑、枯叶、红、黄、绿、灰…就这么糅杂在一起，仿佛有碾碎万物的力量。

穆撤下了围绕在男人四周的水晶墙，接着将余下的全部小宇宙都用在了抵挡铺面而来的洪流上。因为崩溃的口岸霎时扩大，急流并没有来势汹汹地撞击在透明的薄壁上，不过力量交汇的瞬间产生出的强压使得整个空气都为之震颤。

他勉勉强强维持住平衡，同时吼向艾欧里亚，

“好了，从那里离开！快一点，去找艾欧洛斯、撒加，或者老师。我也不知道水晶墙能撑到什么时候！”

要是在平常，他或许会选择更加温和的方式解释这种行为的理由，会评估如此的做法到底有何种影响，但这里是战场，他们在与货真价实的敌人厮杀，解释与分析时稍不注意的分神就会葬送性命。

“开什么玩笑？你不是也在这里吗？”

艾欧里亚回答的是如此的理所当然，就好像这种道理天生如此，没有战士会丢弃战友而逃离战场，没有人会眼睁睁的看着朋友被杀而无动于衷。他当然需要留在这里。

“你还不明白现在的状况吗！？光凭我们对付不了这个家伙！”

光是维持水晶墙就已经精疲力尽了，艾欧里亚不会这么轻易地离开，他知道，自打练习时起，艾欧里亚就没有一次轻易地放弃过，也从没把伤病当做缺席的理由。可是这次不一样，这个时候不是该逞强的时候，前两次的攻击都没有奏效，敌人的反应也越来越无法预料，在这么耗下去绝不是好办法。所以他希望艾欧里亚能远离这里，并且告诉更多的人。穆觉得自己的判断没有错，在无法判断情势的当下让艾欧里亚去通知大家不是理所当然的吗，难道还有比这更合理的判断？

始终，艾欧里亚没有转身离开的迹象。

“我不会背对敌人，也没有去送死的打算。”

艾欧里亚偏过头来，

 “我只是不愿接受不尽全力就这么放弃而已。”

说完后他笑了笑，翠绿的眼眸里透出坚定不移的决心。这样的目光不会为任何困苦动摇，哪怕来日如何惨淡漫长，这对眸子里闪烁的太阳的热度永不会消退。

将对方的字句尽数收入耳中，穆轻笑了一声，就连他自己也感到奇怪，竟然能在搏命的时刻还笑得出来。不过这确实是艾欧里亚会给出的回答，听到之后不知为何就放下了之前一直盘旋在脑海里的各种杂念。

或许我们相差的地方还是蛮大的，穆这么想着。

 “那最后一次就全力以赴吧。”

不需要多余的话语，艾欧里亚很有默契的站在穆的前面，就像训练时那样。

“最好不要指望我还能帮上多大忙…”卸下重担的穆调侃了一句。

“只需要一个间隙就行了，你做的到的吧。”连疑问的语气都没用上，这样的信任还真是不谨慎，不过，那也没有必要了。

“STARDUST REVOLUTION!!”

星辰的粉末倾斜而下，比起冲击更令人震撼的是光，耀眼的光芒瞬间淹没了如残风败叶般的男人，他的躯体渐渐变得虚无，只剩下细细的暗黑火苗跳动在星光里。趁着这个时候，艾欧里亚挥出一拳，在无数前后相追的光线后是接踵而来的雷电，没有躲避的余地，直直地奔向男人。这次艾欧里亚没有失手，对方也不会有还手的能力了，如果那断裂的手臂和破碎的骨骼还能拼凑出什么形状的话。穆和艾欧里亚眼睁睁地看着男人在无数次的击中后，向前倾斜，跌倒在他的血污里，再没了动静。

 

*  *  *

 

 “你们都还好吧？” 令人安心的声音传到了两个伤痕累累的少年的耳中。凌厉的一抹蓝色随风飘舞，撒加三步作两步的跑到他们面前，然后蓦然望了望远处倒下的男人。破烂不堪的袍子下，那具皮囊里早就没了生气。确认再无危险之后，撒加蹲下来轻轻的揉了揉两个孩子的头，两端传来的不同手感使得他的脸上平添了几分笑意；虽然还未脱稚气，但是穆和艾欧里亚作为战士的表现已经相当出色了。

“穆、艾欧里亚，你们做得都很不错，接下来就交给我吧；现在既然威胁已除，不如回去处理下伤口，顺带把那花猫子似的脸给擦擦干净，被人瞅见了很难看哦。” 难得他的声音里带上了几丝笑意，这个小小的幽默也让少年们最后紧绷的神经放松下来，艾欧里亚起身拍拍身上的灰土，然后伸出手拉住穆，对方也借力一把从地上站起。

“那我们就回去了，谢谢。”

“好的，艾欧罗斯也在等你呢，和他道个平安吧。”

“没问题，我知道的。”

艾欧里亚应答后就转身朝着圣域的方向走去，天色已晚，墨黑吞噬着远山的灰蓝，褶青色的天空经由头顶一路远抵到翻着橘黄色边缘的西方，万物在最后的黄昏时刻沉沉睡去。穆也跟着艾欧里亚一起出发，不过脚步却因为静谧的景色而稍微停滞了片刻，忽然的他听见来自远处的声音，低喃着何物将至。穆没有听清随风而逝的那些话语，不过他远远的望见受众人敬仰的那抹背影就这么逐渐消融在夜的黑暗里。

暗夜终于吞下最后一缕光亮降临于这片大地。

 

**（二）**

 

当穆在戒严解开、望见射手宫石板上刻字时他就想想找艾欧里亚谈谈，可是几经周折穆还是没法见到「叛徒的弟弟」，趁着又一次的混乱离开圣域的那天傍晚，天空宛如那日，堆砌起橘黄与褶青，远山的灯火还流露出余温，然而秋季的寒意已悄然而至。

惨淡月色下的圣域弥漫着难以言喻的气息，艾欧里亚摸了摸左膝，褐红色的伤疤宛如老人充满褶皱的脸庞，淡淡的青紫色永远揉不开也融不化，微微作痒的伤口此时变为游走在神经中的蛇，攀爬上他的理智，侵蚀着他的耐心，他一把撕开还未长好的伤疤，连带下几片白色的死皮和疤痕背后血红色的新肉，嫩白的皮肤就突兀的暴露在寒冷的空气中，那些粉白色的肉在艾欧里亚眼里再也没有了新生的意义，伤口的最深处泛出稠密的血，再度缓慢的填满皮肤下的细纹。

他屈着膝，遥望一轮残月，如果说伤疤撕裂之后能继续愈合，那么自己内心的痛苦也应该如此，还不如将这些痛苦全部跑到脑后，为了早已却确立的目标所努力。只是每到夜深人静的时候，艾欧里亚还是会回想起哥哥的声音与面容，回想起那段天真无比的少年时光，回想起撒加与穆，那些逐渐从这个圣域中消失的人和物。

月光也平等的撒在贾米尔的高原上，残月如钩，白光如霜似冰。手握着饱经风霜的器具，摊开的古老的经书，穆独自摸索钻研着修理圣衣的方式。史昂谈及修复之道时曾经感叹那是一条孤独的朝圣之旅途，现在他确实只身一人前行，如履薄冰，回首再无退路。

不知为何在这茫茫荒原上竟连日出与日落都显得无比孤寂，山峦消逝在视线内，远山的剪影又应距离太过遥远而模糊，像被命运无形的巨手抹平。日月轮转，四季交替，在高山之巅他更清楚的看见时间在万物上刻下的痕迹，以及所谓永恒的概念。唯一令穆宽慰的是高原上凛洌的空气，不同与圣域里混合着海风的潮湿，还残留着烈火和干柴的温热空气，这里的空气清冷干燥，似乎触手可及，尤其是在黎明将近的时刻，深邃的海蓝如洋流般游弋在塔楼周围，星辰的光芒倒影在如水的空气中，如置身于大洋的中心。可惜无论是海洋的深渊抑或是群山的巅峰，都非人所能及之地，他的朝圣途终归还是要和孤独为伴。

 

*  *  *

 

雨声由远及近的传到位于十二宫第一宫的台阶旁，蔚蓝色的天空中不经何时已布上阴霾，远处，罗德里奥村的灯火在细碎雨水的冲刷下像是揉碎了般倒映在积水里，在一片朦胧中昭示着傍晚已至的消息。

又是万家灯火时。

眺望着那一片淡白与桔黄交融的村落，穆不经感叹到人们对于未来的期待是何等强大，对于当前的形式又会有何等的误判。村子里的人还是如往常一样，为了一天的结束而准备着晚宴，为了完工归来的家人而开心不已，他们像丝毫没有表现出对未来的担忧般，以最平常的方式庆祝着今天，也期待着明天，仿佛自己脚下的这片坚实的土地会永远给他们带来繁荣和昌盛。

到底是什么使得人们相信自己脚下的土地是坚实富饶的呢？一阵风暴、一场干旱、一次暴雨都能轻易地将人类费尽心血建筑的文明摧毁殆尽，所谓的和平不过是镀了金箔的一层幻影，虚无缥缈，即使是从内部滋生的矛盾也足够撕裂一切。

就好似这么多年距离罗德里奥村不过百尺的圣域里发生的事情一样。

如此琢磨着的穆淡淡的冷笑了一声。

想起来圣域就好似人间的耶路撒冷，看似是凝聚众人的信仰，给予世间永久的和平和安宁的圣地，事实上却在权力的角逐中四分五裂，多少人的生活和未来又被撕裂地体无完肤。

自己和艾欧里亚都是神坛之上的祭品，只不过所谓的祭坛，并非出自神坻而是人类欲望的杰作。

然后直到如今，那位鲜血满身、手握权位经脉、企图以神坻之名统治大地那个男人终于迎来了末路，他用那断送了无数性命的双手了结了属于自己的那份，如此，圣域长久以来的争斗也逐渐平息。

但是这十三年来的悲伤不会消失，宛如一道疤痕。

少年在风中无声的缀泣转瞬即逝、异于世间的理念也消失在雨帘中，追随着那个男人而去的纷杂人事里夹杂着过往太多的悬念，也因他的离世终究变为了无解的谜团。

稍早的一些时候，留下来的人为了撒加他们举办了仪式，为了能使他们的离开成为正式且合理的存在。当然死去的那些圣斗士是无从知晓自己的尸体如何被抛入燃烧的火焰的里，又是如何被众人的目光所看待的，不过，这人应得的一种尊重，哪怕身前罪孽深重，死亡也平等的将他们抛入黑暗。

圣域里剩下的白银和青铜在井然有序的做着整理和重建，细数被毁坏的建筑与摆设，恐怕要修理好那些东西，花的时间也不止一时半会。而他们黄金则肩负看似更为重要的使命——在雅典娜的身边守护大地的正义与和平，在这位前不久才从少女的身份中转变过来的小姑娘的领导下，给并非圣域的某处带来和平，说起来简直是异想天开。

少女需要时间去理解圣域大量的知识和历史，而同时十二宫之战后的残局也需要清理，穆他们只能先把曾经的同僚安置到棺木里，再去一一引导这位新生的雅典娜和她身旁的青铜少年们。

即使有些人的躯体已经再也寻觅不见了，辞世的仪式依然要按部就班。穆走道台阶边，望着地上面容安详双目闭合的那个人，那个应该被称为一切的元凶的男人，苍白的脸上露出的只有尘埃落定的宁静和一丝丝疲倦的神情，曾经的滔天大欲和雄心壮志早已消逝。穆单膝跪地，先将人从地上半扶起，然后左手稳住眼前的人，右手继而将他的左臂横过肩头，确定扣好了手腕、稳定住重心以后，再用腾出来的左手撑起腰间，就这么支撑着站了起来，突然的重量使得穆不经向前踉跄了几步，不过好在很快他就找回了支点，想来一个成年男子再加上全身的黄金圣衣，能安稳的扶起这些并且走完漫长的台阶也是一件需要技术和体力的活。

在他走下山坡的时候，忽然看见站立在射手宫的某个背影，即使不用小宇宙穆也能想到那是艾欧里亚，不自觉的，穆放缓了脚步，甚至在他自己都没有察觉到的时候完全的停了下来。

艾欧里亚背对着自己，所以穆察觉不到他的面容和表情，不过他没有转身的迹象，他长久的盯着墙壁上那些印记，十多年前刻印犹新时穆见过一次，虽然当时戒严令还没有完全解除，穆记得石墙上每个字都凿得十分有力量，似乎深深嵌入墙壁与其成为一体。当时看见这段留言后穆立刻就反应过来事有隐情，只是他不知道该如何应对。

远山的暗青色与近郊的灰绿色发出低低沉吟，穆感觉整个圣域里没有被光照耀到的黑暗此刻涌现出来，像要将他吞没，在巨大的嘈杂中他的声音根本传达不到任何人的耳朵里，在滚滚洪流中他只能无力的看着敬爱的人一个个被卷走。当他知晓撒加就是在幕后翻云覆雨的人时他也有过愤怒，无可言喻的怒火，然而还有难以察觉的悲哀，看着撒加带着内心的痛苦、善与恶的纠结自裁在年幼的女神面前，穆猛然间不晓得这个世间有谁该为这些惨剧负责，为他失去的亲近的人，失去的这些岁月。

他不想看见艾欧里亚的表情，无论那个人是怒是悲，他本能的想要逃避，逃避这个十三年来与自己身处同样境遇的人，因为从内心深处他明白，他们一旦谈话，结局除了争吵之外不会有其他可能，于是穆便默默的站在最后的台阶上，看着远方的天空，云层低沉下去，浓厚的蓝墨色逐渐染满了大半个天际，他也曾在无人造访的阁楼上望见同样的景色，这是风雨即将来临的前兆。

 

*  *  *

 

五具素白的馆柩，平铺开来，剩下数余灰黑色的馆柩则有序的置于它们旁边，已经成为战女神的少女，双手握住尼克，虔诚并缓慢的举过头顶，那是祭献羔羊的典礼，为死者乞求冥福的仪式，也是对遗留之人的告诫。

艾欧里亚和其他人站在一旁，他不动声色的看着这些仪式。当年艾俄洛斯的叛变搅得整个圣域的人头昏脑涨，分不清几人清醒几人糊涂，他便在嘈杂的黑夜里不明不白的等来下一日的朝阳以及兄长死亡的消息。

混乱，唯一能感受到的只有混乱，艾俄洛斯昨日还带着他一起训练，从夕阳落入山间到再次显露光芒这么短短的时间内，他的兄长已经躺在他触及不到的岩石上，浑身布满伤痕，眼底再无光芒，灵魂承载着不被原谅的罪孽去往远方，艾欧里亚所能感受到的唯独是混乱。

修罗步履平稳，浑身散发着宛如刀锋剑刃出鞘时独有的冷峻，他的刀刃上还残留着几丝褐红，但他毫无顾忌的往前。他与艾欧里亚的视线没有交汇，他侧过少年的身旁，往更上方的台阶迈步。

‘叛徒已死’手刃自己血亲的人如此汇报，位居于黄金座上德高望重的老者带着沉重的王冠，低低的发出一阵叹息，黑暗中的伪物露出了獠牙。

如今他望着着隆重的葬礼，心头却好似被万吨重的石铁碾压，他不愿向撒加的方向望去一眼。

‘你会后悔的。’内心的声音告诫着，不，他不会后悔，他需要后悔什么呢？那里躺着的人应该是他憎恨的对象，不去凝视他的容貌又有何不妥。他记得自己最后一次看见撒加是十三年之前，在那个万物虚晃的落日里，他看见几缕蓝色的发丝漂浮在橘黄的天幕里，但无论他怎么努力，也无法记起撒加的容颜。十三年还是太久了，时间主宰着人们的记忆，在它的洪流里，曾经的故人终归会被冲进遗忘的漩涡，谁也没法逃脱。

他还记得哥哥的相貌，他应该是记得的，只要站在镜前便会呈现的一张脸，就是这幅面孔，他不苟言笑的看着自己，兄长是严肃的，在训练时他不会姑息自己犯下的错误，每一个姿势，每一次招数都要做到完美，因为那一招一式都是为了今后的战斗，而战斗绝不允许失误，但偶尔，在训练的间隙里，兄长会笑着看着自己，然后和他说，艾欧里亚、我真希望看见你穿上圣衣的样子。

他穿上了圣衣，但他已经不是十四五岁了，他活过了艾欧洛斯的年纪，他在镜中望见的，是艾欧洛斯不可能拥有的面容，他默默的转过了身，背影被斜阳长长的拖拽着，印在射手宫的石阶上。艾欧里亚用手抚上冰冷的墙壁，那些字错落有致的在他面前一并排开，黄金箭的刻痕还是崭新的，兄长身着圣衣，带着他的面孔，从容端起弓，一箭射凿透了黑暗，然而突兀的横在那箭首与箭尾之间的，是十三年来挪不尽的孤独，说不完的话语，似乎该找个地方好好安放，又发觉放到哪里其实都不应该。

他倏忽的回望这十三年来的经历，自己虽身为「叛徒的弟弟」，真敢来以拳脚相对的人却寥寥无几，可是流言，流言蜚语是止不住的江水，从众人的口中滔滔不绝的流。他捂住双眼视野里就只剩黑暗，可惜耳朵没有盖子，伤人的话语在空气里凝固成冰霜，又猛地被震落，不成形状的碎玻璃全都变成了锋利的刀子，一次又一次的割裂他的皮肤，躲也躲不掉，逃也逃不开。方才从教皇厅回来的路上，他第一次发现十二宫的阶梯竟然如此绵长，从山顶铺向远方，艾俄洛斯也曾从这里开始，一步一步往下方的黑暗迈去。

啊、自己驻守的第五宫原来有那么遥远吗？

混混沌沌度过的那些日子里，他抱膝坐在石阶上，遥遥的眺望着远山，有人离开了圣域，在橘黄色的光芒中逐渐远走的那个背影，那是教皇的弟子、自己未来的战友，穆又是怎么想的呢？他去了嘉米尔，那远在万里之遥的大陆彼端，那群山簇拥的高原，那山岚之巅。难道离开就能躲避一切吗？远离喧嚣与质疑，远离痛苦与纷争。

可是我又怎么能逃避？

穆静静的站在他的身后，艾欧里亚没有转身，更没有上前搭话的打算，他背对着自己的战友，长久的立在射手宫的石壁前。他发现，彼此之间的壁垒竟是如此坚固，一如壕沟，不可逾越。

远山的剪影与墨云逐渐融合，雷声先至，雨随后也落了下来，转眼便染湿了这片与土地。

 

 

>TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 穆第一个看见射手宫刻字的情节出自PS3星矢战纪艾欧洛斯DLC篇


End file.
